Clan Synopsis and Biographies
Fire Clan Leader * Scarstar (Ninetales) Sparkfang and then Scarface Deputy * Quickfoot (Quilava) ** Mate is Sorreltail and child is Torch. Healer * Ashturf (Camerupt) Warriors * Firefoot (Arcanine) ** Mate is Thunderfur and her children are Soot and Sparks. Known for her grace and beauty. Currently a queen raising her children. Her apprentice was Flame, but Bluepelt took over his training while she was nursing. * Brightstorm (Nidorina) ** Brother is Poisonspike of Leaf Clan. Originally was from Leaf Clan, but was exiled for healing a Fire Clan warrior. Fire Clan took her in. Her current apprentice is Flint. * Bluepelt (Herdier) ** Apprentice is currently Red, but he is also overseeing Flame's training while Firefoot is a Queen. * Thunderfur (Luxio) ** Firefoot is his mate. Currently does not have an apprentice. * Clawstorm (Furret) ** Current apprentice is Torch. * Featherdance (Combusken) ** Children are Flint and Red. Her mate, Blazefur, was killed in a Leaf Clan battle. * Embertongue (Charizard) ** Oldest and strongest warrior in the clan. Mate is Sweetwings and daughter is Skyshell. * Skyshell (Shelgon) ** Sweetwings and Embertongue are her parents. Mate is Clawstorm and child is Flame. * Sorreltail (Flareon) ** Mate is Quickfoot and child is Torch. Apprentices * Pyre (Houndour) ** Currently training to become the clan's healer. Mentor is Ashturf. His father is Shinemane, who had left Fire Clan to start his own clan. * Flint (Fennekin) ** Mentor is Brightstorm. Sister is Red and mother is Featherdance. His father, Blazefur, was killed during a Leaf Clan battle and he has vowed to seek revenge on the killer ever since. * Flame (Charmander) ** Mentor was Firefoot, but is currently being trained by Bluepelt. His mother is Skyshell and father is Clawstorm. He is due to become a warrior soon. * Red (Torchic) ** Mentor is Bluepelt. Brother is Flint and mother is Featherdance. Her father (as well as Flint's), Blazefur, was killed in a Leaf Clan battle. * Torch (Cyndaquil) ** Mentor is Clawstorm. Father is Quickfoot and mother is Sorreltail. Elders * Patchface (Tauros) ** Grew up with Ashturf. * Longclaw (Linoone) * Sweetwings (Salamence) ** Embertongue's mate and blind. Babies * Sparks (Shinx) ** Mother is Firefoot. * Soot (Growlithe) ** Moher is Firefoot. Deceased * Blazefur (Braixen) ** Children were Flint and Red. His mate was Featherdance. Her was killed in a Leaf Clan battle. Ocean Clan Leader * Kelpstar (Floatzel) Kelpfur Deputy * Eelfang (Dewott) Healer * Whiteblossom (Vaporeon) Leaf Clan Leader * Fernstar (Meganium) Fernblossom Deputy * Timberfall (Gogoat) ** Known for his regal posture as well as aggressive disposition. Apprentice is Ivy. Healer * Seedspark (Lilligant) Warriors * Poisonspike (Nidorino) ** Brightstorm's brother. He holds resentment on her for betraying the clan and their kinship. Apprentice is Moon. * Maplepelt (Leafeon) * Boltfoot (Raichu) ** Apprentice is Pebble. * Barkhoof (Stantler) * Razorleaf (Ivysaur) * Sharpclaw (Ursaring) * Cherryhorn (Sawsbuck) * Birchfall (Serperior) ** Oldest and strongest warrior of Leaf Clan. Apprentices * Sage (Treecko) ** Currently training to become the clan's healer. Mentor is Seedspark. * Ivy (Bulbasaur) ** Mentor is Timberfall. * Moon (Teddiursa) ** Mentor is Poisonspike. * Pebble (Chikorita) ** Mother is Fernstar. Mentor is Boltfoot. Wind Clan Leader * Lightstar (Pidgeotto) Lighteyes Deputy * Moonstalker (Haunter) Healer * Foambeak (Pelliper) Other * Shinemane (Pyroar) ** Pyre's father. Left Fire Clan to start his own clan.